


Rainbows and Paint

by Eternal_writes



Series: Stenbrough One-Shots [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adorable first kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Bill Debrough had never seen color in his life. He's been searching his whole life for his soulmate. Where was he? Was his soulmate dead?SOULMATE AU: You can only see color when touching your soulmate.





	Rainbows and Paint

Bill Denbrough had never seen a single color in his life. It was a grey and black world to him, he saw no color. Did color even truly exist? He would probably never know. Some people never found their soulmate. Maybe Bill would be one of those people. Maybe his soulmate was dead. If he did have one, were they a boy or girl? Were they tall or short? Did they have straight or curly hair? 

Bill dipped his paintbrush in the paint and smeared an unknown color onto the canvas. It looked bright to him, hopefully, it was. He dipped his fingers in the paint, with a soft smile. He knew exactly who he was going to paint. Stared out his window towards the house across the street. A curly headed cutie named Stanley Uris lived there. He continued to fill the entire canvas with bright colored paints. He gave up on the paintbrush after a while. Bill wanted to feel the canvas as he brushed his fingers across it. He wouldn’t get to the finer details today anyway. He wouldn’t get a chance to paint Stan Uris today. Unless he brought it to art class, but he didn’t want people to ask him what he was painting. 

His mother called for him and his younger brother Georgie to come downstairs. Bill left his painting to dry as he scrambled downstairs. Georgie was holding hands with a boy slightly taller than him. His father was touching his mother’s shoulder. They could see “colors”. Georgie grinned. “Your hands look pretty,” he breathed. 

Colors were a privilege to see. Everyone craved to see them, and soulmates were almost constantly touching so they could see them together. Bill wanted to see color. Again, not for the first time, Bill Denbrough frowned and looked at his paint-covered hands. A mix of white, grey and black to him. What did everyone else see? He clenched his fists. His baby brother had found his soulmate very young. His parents found each other very young. It was only Bill. Bev and Ben found each other. Richie and Eddie found each other. Mike found his. 

Again his mind wandered to Stan. A shy, adorable boy who Bill only saw when walking home. Bill gave Georgie a flat smile. “I-I bet,” 

Everyone’s face fell at that. “Oh gosh Bill, I forgot, I’m sorry-” 

“It’s f-fuh-fine,” Bill said, walking over to the sink. He brushed off the paint and grabbed his backpack. Georgie frowned, looking sad and guilty for his brother’s sudden change in behavior. Bill stormed out of the house into the warm March weather. His throat closed up as he walked down the sidewalk. God, he was a mess. He would do anything to see what everyone else at least once. One time would be enough. 

Enough to know what red looked like, or blue, or yellow, or brown, or purple. He wanted to see his paintings in color. Bill cleared his throat, but it didn’t help. He wanted to meet his soulmate. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he silently brushed them away. “You okay?” someone asked. Bill jumped. It was Stan.

“Y-yuh-yeah, I’m f-fine,” He said nervously. He hoped his eyes didn’t betray this emotion coursing through his veins right now. He licked his lips and looked away. Stan reached his arm out, but right before their skin brushed he pulled back. 

“Oh, okay,” Stan responded, but after a few seconds of silence he spoke up again. “It’s one of those days for both of us I guess,” Bill smiled at that. 

“Huh-How so, if you don’t m-mind me a-a-asking,” He replied. Stan shrugged. It was hard to keep himself from staring ceaselessly at him. It was embarrassing. 

“Dad wants me to meet my soulmate, but I don’t want to,” Stan told him. 

“W-W-Why would y-you not want to meet your s-s-sss-soulmate?” Bill asked, looking shocked. “I’d do a-anything to meet my soulmate ruh-right about n-now,” This is the most they have ever spoken. Was this their first time speaking? 

 

“What if I’m the only one that can see the colors?” Stan pondered, trying to explain in a way that didn’t sound like he was just an ass. “I heard of that happening. One can see the colors while the other can’t. What if they’re my soulmate but i’m not theirs? What if my dad doesn’t like them?” 

“I’m s-sure those a-a-are just rumors, and I’m sure your dad won’t give a duh-damn.” Bill consoled. Stan smiled at that. 

“See you around Bill,” Stan said, as they parted ways in the hall. Bill had been so focused on the conversation he hadn’t noticed they were in the school building. A few feet away stood his friends. Mike was clinging to Victor. Eddie was holding Richie’s hand. Ben was running his hand through Bev’s fiery red hair. All seeing color. Except him, but this time he felt more excitement than sadness. He still had the excitement of looking for his soulmate. “Morning’ Big Bill,” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s hand. “Is Stan  _ the man _ ?” 

Bill shrugged. “I-I didn’t t-touch h-him.” Richie rolled his eyes. When Richie got old enough to understand soulmates, he immediately started touching everyone to find his soulmate. Once Eddie became part of the Losers Club it took Richie less than twenty fours hours to figure it out. They both cried when it happened. 

“Seriously Big Bill!” he exclaimed, “You’ll never find your soulmate at this rate!” 

“Beep beep Richie,” Mike snapped. “That was really mean.” Richie flushed.    


“Sorry Bill,” he said sheepishly, “You just need to touch more people,”

“Y-yeah maybe,” Bill said, walking over to his locker and opening it. He shoved his stuff into his locker and started his day. His grey, washed out day.

* * *

Bill was being aggressively dragged down the sidewalk. “Let’s go to the Quarry,” Richie exclaimed. Bill just wanted to go home and finish his painting. His painting of Stan. His face heated and he pushed all thoughts of Stan away. Bill began to walk faster, ahead of the group towards their destination.

He wasn’t paying attention when he was walking, because he tripped over the uneven pavement and someone caught him, squeaking in surprise. He scrambled to his feet. Bill glanced behind him, his friends were following his still, he could hear Richie laughing. They all turned the corner and looked at him curiously. Everything was odd. He looked at his savior. It was Stan, but something was strange. 

Everything was so bright. They stared at each other in shock. The other Losers caught up. “What’s goin’ on?” Eddie asked. 

Bill stopped touching him. The world turn grey. Stan grabbed his hand and looked around. They wordlessly took the world in. This was color? Everything was beautiful and breathtaking. “Do you see it too?” Stan asked, his eyes, were a strange dark color. It took him a full second to realize it was brown. The world was alive around him. Stan’s eyes were brown. 

“I see color Stan,” Bill affirmed. He heard Bev gasp. “I see it too,” 

“Oh, thank god,” Stan said, throwing himself against Bill. 

“Do you want to see my paintings?” Bill asked. Stan’s eyes widened.

“More than anything,” Stan replied. Bill dragged him away and Stan laughed. 

“Hey! What about us?!” Ben exclaimed.

“Ben hush, this is their first time seeing it, let them soak it in,” Bev said. “We can go to the Quarry tomorrow, with our new Loser,” 

Bill threw open the door and his mother and father stared at him curiously. “H-hi muh-mom, and dad,” he said before guiding Stanley up the stairs to his room. Stan looked at the painting, the one Bill had been working on this morning. It was very colorful. Everything Bill had hoped for. Georgie walked over to them, with his soulmate. 

“What’s going on Billy?” He asked. Then his eyes drifted to their clasped hands and he smiled. “So you found your soulmate?” he squealed excitedly.

Stan had tears running down his face as he stared at the other paintings Bill had done. They were all amazingly beautiful and bright.  

“Yes, Georgie. I found him.” Bill said, turning to look at Stan. Stan was still looking at the colors around them. Bill leaned closer to him and held both sides of Stan’s face as he planted a kiss on his soft, pink lips. His life was finally a Rainbow.


End file.
